


夏日限定

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	夏日限定

当你回忆一件事儿的时候，你是想起它的片段，它所给你的情感，还是它所代表的颜色呢？

张艺兴从小就发现他和别人不同——当他回忆一件事情的时候，他最先描述的，是这件事儿独特的气味儿。

就像如果你问张艺兴夏天是什么味儿的，他会认认真真地想上很久，并且只要时间允许，他或许也会非常高兴和你聊上三天三夜。

在所有的季节里，张艺兴既最喜欢夏天，又最害怕夏天。

喜欢是因为夏天总是好闻的——大地被阳光灿烂地蒸腾着，虽然走在路上会热得有些发蔫儿，但只要夕阳下山，剩下的便是繁盛的草本味与馥郁的瓜果味交缠在一起，随着微凉的晚风绕着他赤裸的脚踝打转，切上半个冰冻的西瓜，再给自己做上一小碗刨冰，坐在傍晚的门廊前休憩，天边的烟火在空中绽放，时不时打断别人口中正在讲述着的八卦趣事儿，当然更少不了夏日必备的鬼故事。

没有课业的负担，只有每天睡到自然醒，这是张艺兴最喜欢夏天的原因。

可这样舒适的日子往往短暂又使人麻痹，而且总是结束地匆匆忙忙，在暑假作业课本上墨迹还没来得及被风干的时候，就又进入了秋天。

张艺兴从不觉得秋天象征着丰收——对他来说，他在春天积累的愁绪像是一堆冰块儿，当夏天的热度还不至于将其全部蒸发的时候，秋天便悄无声息又轰轰烈烈地占据了时间的主位，而这种感觉随着他年龄的增长日渐强烈，大人说这叫长大，但他总觉得他在年复一年的失去着什么。

所以这是张艺兴害怕夏天结束的原因，而且这样的恐惧感在今年来得格外强烈，因为他在漫长又短暂的十七年人生之旅后，终于献出了他的初恋，他多高兴它开始，又多恐惧它会像夏天那样悄无声息地就结束。

他初恋的对象是学校里同年级数一数二的好学生，白衬衣校服总是洗的一尘不染，散发着洗衣粉的清香味儿，墨绿色的领带服服帖帖地系在领口下方，却总是在他骑车的时候不听话地被风吹起来打在身侧，裤子口袋里永远有一块被叠地平平整整的手帕——这样的人在张艺兴眼里看来堪称完美，完美到他以为对方像个神仙似的不沾染任何七情六欲，所以当他第一次邀请自己出去玩儿的时候，张艺兴甚至自责是自己玷污带坏了对方。

出于自己谨慎害羞的性格，当然也出于吴世勋良好的家庭修养，两个人除了在一起写写作业聊聊天，也没有更多实质性的进展，每次约会的去处无非就那几个，图书馆，或是博物馆，但这样的状态也足以让张艺兴满足，所以当这个夏天吴世勋约他去看花火大会的时候，他又惊喜又不安。

八月底已然立秋，但太阳的威力反而更甚，在露天的泳池里游泳太久或许会有中暑的危险，所以在水中短暂的泡了那么一两个小时后，吴世勋提出想去离得最近的张艺兴家里坐坐。

“我家里？”

张艺兴装泳裤泳帽的帆布口袋还挂在自行车头摇摇晃晃，对突如其来的请求发出了一声轻呼，不过爸妈都去上班了，让吴世勋去坐坐好像也不是不可以。

他们将自行车随着地扔在长满青草的院子里，院子直面向张艺兴的卧室，吴世勋长得比他高，猫着腰躲过了挂在门廊的风铃，掀开抹茶色的挡光帘子后，便光着脚踏入了张艺兴的绝对领域。

小小的卧室被张艺兴弄得有些凌乱，角落的桌子上堆着才写过几页的暑假作业，夹页儿里的笔甚至都还没来得及盖上笔帽，老旧的电风扇对着矮矮的榻榻米，蓬松的空调被盖住一半竹席，床角似乎还有张艺兴出门前才换下来的在家里穿的短裤，皱巴巴地等着主人回家，枕头旁的地上散落着倒扣的漫画和一些稿纸，吴世勋差点儿一不留神踩到了张艺兴的铅笔。

在张艺兴觉得自己房间乱得丢人的时候，吴世勋却笑吟吟地，说你的房间好温馨。

“唔——你先坐吧，我去给我们倒水”

张艺兴知道吴世勋这是在礼貌，他脸上泛起红晕，不自在的挠了挠脑袋，弯腰啪地一声摁下风扇的按钮，吴世勋便觉得脚边一阵凉意，将有着浅香的空调被朝里推了推，自己在张艺兴的床上一屁股坐下来，继续打量这个不大的，却充满了张艺兴过去的房间。

张艺兴一向很健忘，大大咧咧的，所以吴世勋碰巧在他这里发现了很多秘密——比如现在，张艺兴前脚刚离开房间，吴世勋后脚就发现了他的画稿，出于好奇他捡了起来，这才发现上面是两个男人交缠在一起的图画，面相清秀，身材均匀。

他不知道看似害羞的张艺兴，平时连牵手接吻似乎都要做很久的心理准备，私底下竟然会画这些东西。

——不能说是画的不错，而是相当火辣，看的吴世勋都有些燥热起来，他和张艺兴平时一向克制，连亲吻都是蜻蜓点水，就怕用力过猛为对方带来困扰，可是关在狭小空间里的自己，闻着四处充溢着的张艺兴身上的气息，心中的贪婪就又开始叫嚣起来。

亲吻是不够的，得加上抚摸，抚摸也是不够的，他想对张艺兴做一些阳光对冰块儿做的事情，比如将他变热，再比如让他化成一滩水。

好在张艺兴一会儿便回来了，端着颤悠悠的黑木托盘，上面是两个装着冰块的杯子，外加一壶渗着水珠的柠檬红茶，他抬起脚门就敞开了一条缝隙，后者便就钻了进来，把饮料放在地上，弯下腰的时候领口露出一大片风光，丰腴的美好看的吴世勋心痒痒。

“你在——”

张艺兴本是随口一问，定睛一看原来吴世勋手里捏的是他的画稿，又羞又窘，甚至惊叫起来，伸手过去抢，吴世勋下意识往后躲，绵软的身躯因失去重心便贴在了一起，抱了个满怀。

“你画的？”

吴世勋明知故问，张艺兴不做回答，脸倒是红成了番茄。

头顶又再次传来轻笑。

“你的小脑袋里每天都想的是这种东西？”

张艺兴想找个地洞钻进去，他全身每一处皮肤，他自认为吴世勋是不会喜欢他这种满脑子下流姿势的人。

有那么几分钟两人就这么沉默地拥抱着，夏日衣衫单薄，他们隔着皮肤都能感受到对方的心跳，张艺兴柔软的胸脯压在吴世勋的胸前，闷闷的有些出汗的征兆，仅靠一台小风扇根本无法驱散肢体接触的热气儿，逐渐地两个人都有些微喘起来。

杯中的冰块有些融化，挤压之间发出清脆的咔嚓声，张艺兴这才想起时间的流逝，从吴世勋手里默不作声地抽走线稿，挣扎着起身。

“冰要化了——”

话音还没落，下巴便被手指捏住，吴世勋歪着头就亲了上来，张艺兴一开始还不太跟得上节奏，只觉得吴世勋的嘴唇凉凉的，软软的，滑滑的，有一股刚才在泳池门口买来吃的橘子冰棍儿的味道，干净又清爽，让他觉得有些上瘾。

他被吻到缺氧，吴世勋这才稍微离开他，微凉的鼻尖和高挑的鼻梁蹭着张艺兴烧红的脸颊，像经常跑到他家蹭西瓜吃的橘猫，最喜欢绕着自己的脚边打滚。

以前从来没有这么黏糊的时候，张艺兴觉得自己浑身烫极了，轻轻推了推吴世勋，可是后者好像并不打算放过他，在他耳边喘着粗气儿，嘴唇从脸颊亲到脖子，手将张艺兴无力的抵抗拿开，肆无忌惮地隔着衣服，从他的后背摸到腰际，到小腹，再大着胆子一路向上，放在胸前，放在那片微微被汗水打湿的布料前。

张艺兴被吴世勋身体的热气烘的全身酥软，双眼半眯着，微启的嘴唇里倾泻出绵软的呻吟，屋外夕阳正灿烂，照在吴世勋的发丝上，他整个人都染上一层金黄，隔着衣服的揉捏总是不得要领，于是他急迫地将手从下摆伸了进去，在摸到那颗小豆子的时候，还用食指撩拨了几下。

张艺兴觉得自己要化了，甚至都能感觉到自己身体发生的反应，吴世勋越是让他燥热，他的后面就跟下雨似的，湿润又酥痒，不住收缩起来，从头到脚，就连脚趾都微微紧绷，不住颤抖。

这种意乱情迷的状态直到吴世勋在试图脱掉张艺兴上衣的时候才稍微有所缓和。

张艺兴当时只觉得自己后背一凉，薄汗被小风扇吹走，出于害羞，他连忙遮住了自己的胸脯，没想到手臂这么一挤压，带着奶香的沟就变得更明显。

小处男紧张的样子让吴世勋忍俊不禁，他轻声询问对方这是怎么了。

“我…我不好看”

张艺兴声音小的像只蚊子，嘴唇有些发肿，这都得益于吴世勋。

“让我看看”

吴世勋忍着笑来了一句，炙热的手心又覆到张艺兴胯下苏醒的性器上去，隔着短短的裤子甚至都能体会到形状，贪吃的猫儿似的舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“让我看看——然后我们可以做，你漫画里面的事儿”

张艺兴几乎都要哼唧出声了，他虽然满脑子都是那方面的人体图，而且有许多是想着吴世勋的脸画的，但是突然叫他实战，况且还是在父母下班的时间段实战，这还真让他有些犹豫。

“你想先看看我的吗？”

可是吴世勋一直对他轻言细语照顾有加的，张艺兴回想起和吴世勋在一起那天，自己几乎又要高兴地飞起来，这是多少人求不来的机会啊，所以他根本没有办法拒绝——更何况，吴世勋说脱也就脱了，少年纤瘦但不羸弱的身体展现在他的面前，手臂上和脖子上的血管看了让张艺兴想顺着舔上去。

在吴世勋脱下短裤的时候，深色纯棉内裤包裹着的柱身让张艺兴直接傻眼——原来自己一直都画小了啊。

他就这么愣着，手也捂不住，被吴世勋轻飘飘地拿开，再轻轻一推，自己便倒在了竹席上，吴世勋像一只黏人又炙热的猫，从善如流地贴了上来，掀起衣服，埋在自己胸前吮吸个没完，发出啧啧的声音，让张艺兴觉得羞耻又情欲高涨，浑身都变成了浅粉色，眼眶里蓄满了生理泪水，从始至终就没干过。

一只手莽撞的伸进了张艺兴的裤腰，将他的性器释放出来，手心都是汗，不过这也并不影响撸动的性质。

“好热…”

张艺兴意乱情迷地嘟囔了一声，吴世勋抬起头看了他一眼，的确一台小风扇完全无法解决问题，他的注意力终于眷顾了早前泡好的冰红茶，在它的凉气儿彻底消融之前，坐起来给两个人倒了满满一杯饮料，然后又都像是沙漠里的旅者，仰起头咕嘟咕嘟喝完。

张艺兴觉得一杯水并不能缓解自己内心的燥热，他不仅喝完了饮料，甚至连要化不化的冰块儿都嚼来吃了，本有些遗憾，以为这场亲热到这里就结束了，可吴世勋好像并不是这么想的，又将他推回了原位置，自己仰头将冰块儿哗啦一声倒入嘴里，牙尖咬着，先是在张艺兴的胸口点了点，之后便一路向下，利用对方的体温将其融化。

这当然招来了张艺兴的惊呼，这样轻佻的举动让他不但没有清凉，反而更加燥热，如果现在吴世勋抬起他的小屁股，一定会发现内裤后面湿了一大块儿。

可是张艺兴并不想叫停，他不但想被吴世勋摸，在刚才看他喝水的时候，自己就更想咬住对方性感的喉结，在狭小的房间里，四处都充斥着少年之间的荷尔蒙味。

冰块儿在唇间与皮肤上迅速融化完，只留下晶莹的水珠慢慢渗透进发热缺水的皮肤里，吴世勋就着微凉的嘴唇，在张艺兴冒着水儿的性器顶端亲了一口，张艺兴软吟一声，被他翻了个面儿，那块水渍便展现在吴世勋眼前，浸染着，叫嚣着让吴世勋进入他脆弱又柔韧的身体。

张艺兴对自己身体可耻的变化当然心知肚明，心里的欲望就像是他丑陋的双胞胎，撕破了自己的皮囊，爬出来毫不害臊地拥抱吴世勋，向他求欢，请求他对自己做画笔下的事情。

“你画画的时候，一般想着什么画的啊？”

然而关键时刻吴世勋发了怵，他本来只是想亲亲张艺兴的，然而张艺兴于他，就像夏日冰冰凉的汽水儿，怎么样都无法满足，而事实上后者看似害羞，但该配合的地方一点儿不差，就拿现在来说，即使人翻过去了，两人的小指头还勾地紧紧的，又害羞，又青涩，又不舍得他走。

张艺兴因为羞耻，鸵鸟似的整张脸都埋进枕头里，小屁股却撅着，小小浑圆的臀瓣吴世勋一手就能握住，而事实上他也确实握住了，隔着纤薄的内裤摩挲揉捏，手掌从裤腿硬挤进去，留下握痕。

除去了布料，湿润的穴口就显露在吴世勋的面前，翕合着，散发着温暖，邀请他的手指率先探路，他将自己的中指抵在门口，从一个指甲盖儿，再到慢慢变成一个指节，张艺兴全都大方又谨慎地接纳着他，肠道柔软又湿润的触感让吴世勋控制不住，在裤裆里射了一次，潮湿又粘腻，对比起张艺兴的一尘不染来说，吴世勋觉得自己下流又肮脏，这样强烈的对比，让他更想将张艺兴变成自己的。

手指毫无章法又收敛的抠挖还在继续，张艺兴的身体害羞到发抖，尤其是在听到吴世勋已经兴奋到射过一次的微喘后，他便连蝴蝶骨都微微颤抖着，身体里像是水闸关不住，在手指的试探中涌出一股一股清水。

“想着…想着自己”

张艺兴声细如蚊地应了一声，至少他没有说谎——他有一半人物是照着自己画的，另一半，当然是想着吴世勋画的，他英气的眉骨，修长的身材，还有皮肤下凸起的血管青筋，这些让张艺兴在夜里一遍又一遍的遐想。

背上的衣服湿了一滩，但张艺兴不愿意褪下来，吴世勋轻手轻脚地捏着衣角将其向上卷，直到露出张艺兴好看的脊背，背心上渗着小小的汗珠，吴世勋找餐巾纸来替他擦干净——放在背上按压，然后扔在一旁，润润的，也皱巴巴的，本就凌乱的房间，就更显拥挤狼藉。

吴世勋将自己被浊液濡湿的内裤脱了下来，张艺兴并没有忍住，趴在枕头上回头观察他精壮修长的身体，就像文艺复兴的雕塑那样美好，一块多余的赘肉都没有，或许是自己火辣辣的目光太过于直接，吴世勋竟然有些不好意思起来，低着头，用手轻轻遮住了自己还沾着浊液却又早已再次挺立起来的性器，有些浑浊的液体还掉落在耻毛之上，湿润又修长的指节，张艺兴是认识的。

兴许是荷尔蒙的气味让两人昏了头，他们又贴在一起接吻，张艺兴甚至都能感觉到吴世勋滚烫的性器贴着自己的手臂，皮肤间蒸腾着粘腻，可是吴世勋的亲吻却清新非常，有种刚才所喝下的柠檬红茶的味道。

张艺兴做了他早就想做的事儿——抬起吴世勋的手，张口含住他骨节分明的手指，惹得对方低吟了一声，似乎吓了一跳，而张艺兴微微闭上眼睛，舌头慢慢地绕着手指打转，舔过根部的血管，再将柔软的指腹卷起来，咸咸的，他不知道自己现在的样子有多淫糜。

吴世勋扭扭捏捏，性器蹭着张艺兴的手臂，就是没有足够的勇气进入他的身体，他在亲吻后，甚至都要坐直了身体重新穿上衣服了——当然，得向张艺兴讨一条干净的内裤。

他将手指慢慢从张艺兴的嘴里抽出来。

“我爸妈…七点才会到家”

张艺兴双颊被熏的粉红，嘴唇有些发肿，说不清是因为吃了冰块儿还是被亲吻的太久，这种明示性的语言听的吴世勋一个激灵，稍微来了点儿劲儿，可是问题又来了。

“我…我不会…”

虽说手指已经体会过张艺兴身体的美妙，但吴世勋撇了一眼自己胯下的棍子，觉得这东西若是硬要放进去，非得把张艺兴的小屁股捅烂了不成——更何况，他仅仅是看着张艺兴吃手指的样子就已经交待过一次，怕就怕再来一次，才进去就又得射出来。

张艺兴觉得这真是一句傻话，真想翻身骂吴世勋一句这种事情难道还需要特意教吗？他想了想自己接受度最高的姿势，小声地叫吴世勋坐到他的腿根儿上去，自己绷直了身体，翘起屁股，有一下没一下地夹着尺寸骇人的性器。

“我、我有点脏”

吴世勋的性器上还沾着前一次高潮留下的体液，耻毛上也覆了一些，他自己闻着都觉得有些腥臭，在张艺兴这个充满甜香的房间里，他是唯一格格不入的因素。

他真的很紧张，紧张到怕出错，怕张艺兴会因此不喜欢他。

张艺兴回了他一个深深的酒窝，故意不让他擦似的将手边的一盒面巾纸推得更远，在地板上哗的一声，便飞到了门廊边，告诉吴世勋没有关系。

吴世勋实在不知道该怎么样才能让小小的穴口吞下这么一大根家伙，性器的头部在湿润的小口顶了几个来回，后者竟然神奇地松活了一些，如此反复，整根没入，花了十多分钟，久到两个人都出了不少的汗，喘着粗气儿，一动不动。

比起柔软的肠道温暖地包裹起吴世勋来说，张艺兴这边就没有这么容易适应了，他一开始觉得肿胀不堪，这种体内冷不丁被插入了一根肉棍的感觉让他自己都软了下去，可是吴世勋不断体贴地揉着自己的腰，在连接彼此之后又低下头亲吻舔舐他背上的汗珠，一想到他身体内藏着最喜欢的人，张艺兴就浑身发软，甚至还将屁股主动向毛茸茸的底部靠过去，用力吸住吴世勋的性器。

接下来便是试探性的抽插，一一都得到了张艺兴积极的回应，他感受到吴世勋有力的胯骨撞击着自己圆润的臀尖，穴口被浓密的耻毛扎得红红的痒痒的，流出了好多水，吴世勋的身体像座山似的压了上来，覆在自己的背上，带着清香的呼吸喷洒在自己的耳边，还带着第一次做爱被夹的舒服极了哼哼唧唧的声音，这让张艺兴觉得无比燥热，甚至自己都能闻到头发中和皮肤散发出来的汗湿的味道。

他翻了个面，大腿被吴世勋搂着环在腰上，再度压下来和他接吻，因为长时间压着竹席，所以张艺兴的胸脯上留下了一些凹凸不平的印子，而这好像满足了吴世勋的恶趣味，他在亲吻之余，还伸出舌头沿着印子舔舐——而至于张艺兴原本穿在身上的那件衣服，早就被脱了下来，压在了身下，成为吸汗的工具。

他们交缠在一起，全身因为出汗变得滑腻，吴世勋亲眼看见自己额头上豆大的汗珠滴落下来，渗进了张艺兴的枕头，和他的发香融合在一起，不知道张艺兴之后每晚睡觉的时候会不会想起今天这场酣战。

张艺兴被毫无技术却又令人腿软的抽插顶的花枝乱颤，双脚交叠，搭在吴世勋的后腰上，死死地缠住他，同时发痴似的猛嗅吴世勋的皮肤，他闻到了游泳池里参杂的消毒水味，洗干净的衣服残留的洗衣粉味，自己房间的味道，当然还有因为顶弄他而渗出的汗水味，性感又令人上瘾，他想这大概是他喜欢夏天以来最好的回忆，他对吴世勋的喜欢，甚至比天空中的烈日还要炽热灿烂。

庭院树上的夏蝉不浪费一分一秒地嘶叫着，听的人心里烦闷，而晚风逐渐吹过，带动风铃发出轻响，像是捕捉住了少年轻盈又热烈的梦。

吴世勋哼叫着，在张艺兴体内射了出来，两人带着颤抖的身躯，互相拥抱和亲吻着，小风扇早已没有作用，室内热的像是蒸笼，可是就算再热再粘着，也想紧紧相拥。

两人在张艺兴爸妈回家之前，匆匆忙忙地将一片凌乱的房间整理好——张艺兴的汗衫以及吴世勋的内裤，都不能再穿了，它们被随手塞进一个黑色的垃圾袋里，拴了好几个疙瘩，准备一会儿带出去扔了，毁尸灭迹。

在将门廊的帘子撩起来，并且用小风扇对着床铺吹了好久之后，室内终于不再充满少年的荷尔蒙味儿，两人做贼心虚的互相看了一眼，忍不住傻笑出来，再次亲吻在一起。

张艺兴累的腰酸背痛，最后还是和吴世勋去看了早已约定好的花火大会，吴世勋给两人买了两大杯鲜榨的西瓜汁，又甜又清爽，像是他们每一次亲吻。

拥挤的人潮中，花火在漆黑的天幕绽开，在短暂的光明后，又迅速黯淡了下去，就像每个人每个过去的无数个暑假中还来不及完成的暑假作业，还没吃上两口却化了一手的冰淇淋，还有热到闷汗的午睡，一切喜欢的、厌恶的夏天的一切，还没来得及细细感受，就又被丢在了身后，还没准备好脱离稚嫩，就被推搡着，匆忙地成为了大人。

张艺兴紧紧地绞住了吴世勋的手，后者低头却在他的眼里看到烟火的明亮。

“——你知道为什么我喜欢最夏天吗？”

张艺兴轻快地询问吴世勋，声调悠扬地像哼着小曲儿。

吴世勋笑着没说话，干燥的手十分自然地替张艺兴揩去额前细密的汗珠，整理好凌乱的刘海，而后听对方娓娓道来。

——波光粼粼的泳池，泳池里少年皮肤上的水珠，带着海盐味儿的热风，风吹叮当响的风铃，透着夕阳的门帘，门帘里的小世界，带着汗渍的竹席，便宜的水果冰棍，人潮涌动的花火大会，紧紧相握的双手，永不结束的夏天，以及最喜欢的你。

The End.


End file.
